Hamilton: An American Novel
by snitchavis
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, a boy no more than 19, set out with dreams of making a difference in the world. Little did he know that not only would he change his life, but he'd help create a new world altogether. Musical mixed with historical facts. Lams heavy.


"Mr. Hamilton, you've received post," a boy no older than 11 had rapped on Alexander's door carrying a mail sack over his shoulder, one neatly sealed letter grasped between his bony fingers.

Alexander dug in his pocket for a small coin which he tossed in the air toward the young lad. The boy, surprised, caught the coin in his free hand then grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you, sir!" he pushed the letter toward the man with excitement then leaned forward. In a hurried whisper he said, "I don't mean to pry, sir, but that letter looks awful important. It's got a fancy seal n' everything!"

Alexander gave him a knowing smile. "Don't let anyone catch you going through their mail, they might give you a good whacking." The boys eyes went wide and he straightened up.

"I meant no disrespect, sir, I never open the letters! And I'm not much good at reading, anyhow."

Alexander chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll get there one day, just keep studying, okay?"

"Yes, sir." The boy nodded then scurried off down the street.

Alexander returned to the study where he had been deeply engaged in one of various Shakespeare plays before the knock at the door.

Edward, Alexander's closest friend and sit-in brother, was leaned back in the corner chair by the fireplace reading a similar book but looking less than amused.

"Did I receive any letters?" he asked.

"No, were you expecting any? Ah, let me guess… That Elder's daughter, Marie?" Alexander wiggled a brow playfully.

"Keep it down!" Edward quickly rose toward Alexander and lowered his voice. "How did you know?"

Alexander feigned a pained look. "You wound me, Neddy. Do you take me for a fool?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "How is it that you always know what is happening in my personal life? One minute I think I've managed to keep something private for myself, the next thing I know I'm questioning my own knowledge on the matter for you seem to have surpassed mine."

"What can I say, it's a gift." Alexander shrugged. Edward's eyes shot toward the letter still clutched in the other man's hand, but Alexander was too quick. He parried away from Edward's reach and lunged toward the desk, moving a chair in his friend's way to block his advances. "Ah, ah. What would your father think if he came to know you'd stooped to a common thief?" Alexander wagged a finger in amused disapproval.

The other man's mouth crooked into a fiendish smile. "I say he'd applaud my success at tricking the swine." Edward snickered before his face smoothed into curiosity. "Who is it from?" he asked.

Alexander turned the letter over in his hands. Sure enough, just as the mail boy had said, there lay an ornate seal set in glossy red wax. His brows came together in wonder as he carefully pulled apart the closing and retrieved the letter inside.

 _Dear Mr. Hamilton,_

 _I must formerly apologize for any misgivings my reaching out to you may bring. I happened upon a letter of yours addressed to a Mr. James Hamilton. Your passage, accredited to being marvelously written, moved many who wish to aid in your venture to the new world. Funds are being collected at the present. How shall we arrange for them to reach you?_

 _Just as well, we'll be keeping a keen eye on ship schedules. We hope to have you aboard the next vessel to make way toward the British colonies in across the sea._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Hugh Knox_

"Well?" Edward prodded.

Alexander looked at Edward, unable to make a sound.

Edward, looking slightly worried, hurried to grab the letter from his friend and read it through. He matched Alexander's bewilderment then broke into a smile.

"Alex, you're going to America. This is what you've wanted!" Edward grabbed Alexander by the shoulders and shook him slightly. Alexander, still speechless but regaining his composure, smiled at his friend.

. . .

 _Elated am I by the opportunity to find myself lucky enough to bare passage to a new world, and humbled by the kindness shown by the people around me._


End file.
